prometheusrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Project A
Personality Ala (MODE: ON) is submissive and obedient to the wielder of the controller. The AI doesn't question the person's choices and commands and quickly carry through the plan without remorse. Ala (MODE: Pilot) is observant and curious. They wonder about the world around them and how things work. Ala tends to ask questions and want to know answers of how and why the world works. Backstory The idea was to have a man-made robot to do the dirty work of killing and assassination. Taking another's life isn't as easy as it seems. The human emotion gets in the way of the task or mere thought of killing people. That's why WOTEX was created. WOTEX isn't a big company nor public one. It was small, "I'm going to create AIs in my grandmother's basement" type company. WOTEX is the creator's code name to prevent anyone or anything from finding them. It took years of planning and gathering parts, but WOTEX was finally able to build their AI. He called it "Ala" (after the deity of death). Ala looks like a normal female human. Ala's movements are smooth and not too static or stiff like a machine. Ala's able to speak, communicate and carry out tasks of their commander. Ala doesn't listen to the person nor her creator. Ala listens to the controller that WOTEX normally wears around their neck. The controller looks like a walkie-talkie and have simple controls. There's an "auto-pilot" command which allows Ala to have a mind of their own and collect data, there's "on" which allows people to command Ala (the AI cannot refuse command), and finally there's an "off" button which shuts down Ala, making the AI unresponsive until further noticed. Once completing Ala, WOTEX decided it was time to display Ala in a convention. If WOTEX was successful, they would receive more money and maybe a lab of their own to create more AIs like AI. But, things took a negative turn when the convention became a battleground for stealing codes and people like WOTEX's creations. Wanting to protect their creation, WOTEX gave Ala a flash drive, his journal and her controller. Then, WOTEX gave the AI one last command, "Get to a safe place.. Far away from here, Ala.. Don't come back for me, keep the information safe and sound.." All Ala could do was listen to WOTEX and get out of the massacre quickly. Ala stored the items in her compartment that WOTEX has built in-there the items rest peacefully. After a day or so of finally running and escaping the trap, Ala finally switched to autopilot. Lost and alone, the missing project lingers the area in search of a reason and purpose for her existence. Ala's memories of WOTEX and the items soon faded over time. Eventually, Ala's batteries drained out-connecting the cable Ala has to a power source will help awaken the sleeping project Resources N/A Equipment / Weaponry N/A Specializations Cooking, Cleaning, Fist-fighting, and throwing darts. Power Project A Source: Tech Ala's body was built for speed, mobility and heavy damage. WOTEX programed the AI to be a silent, killing machine. Something that can get the job done then quickly exit the fight before sustaining heavy damage. Ala's Stats: *Ala's punches deal 12 kN worth of damage. *Ala's kicks deal 14 kN worth of damage. *Ala can travel at max 70 km/h *Ala can lift 500 kg *Ala can withstand only 15 kN + 30kN armour (Receiving more damage than 10 will stun her for 3 turns, after waking Ala can only deal half her basic stats until the roleplay is over). Ala has three built-in blades in each of her arms. The blades increase her attacks by 5kN when wielded and can be shot out. When shot out each of the blades deal 10kN and travel at 30m/s. The user can only fire two blades per turn. When the blades are wielded Ala can run electricity through them for 5 turns before having a 2 turn cooldown. This electricity makes it so that anyone who directly touches it their limb is stunned for 1 turn and if the torso is hit they are fully stunned for 1 second. This electricity doesn't travel through weapons, but it does through metal armour. Ala has a grappling hook build in her waist, allowing her to shoot two hooks that travel at 50m/s and can pierce rocks to anchor themselves into the wall. The user can then, after 0.5, retract the hooks to launch themselves to the grappled location at 50mph. If the user grapples with something again while in mid-air the speed will be increased by another 10mph due to their build up momentum. This effect can trigger 3 times. The hooks can at maximum go 15 meters far and take 1 full second to retract fully in case they need to be fully retracted. If the hooks hit a person they work like normal knives and don't deal much damage at all, 5kN.